While video surveillance systems have existed in the prior art, typically they are wired devices that are difficult, time-consuming, and costly to install and operate. Also, generally, the video surveillance systems are configured in standalone arrangements requiring separate power supply, an individual base or mounting with separate hardware, and limited range of data input capture due to location limitations. Also, the prior art typically does not coordinate, much less collectively compare and analyze data inputs from a multiplicity of input devices positioned at geographically remote locations and present the information to a user in a concise format for monitoring and system management.
Thus, there is a need to provide a surveillance system that includes fully functional independent surveillance devices that communicate to a remote, centralized server for collecting, analyzing and reporting data to a remote user, wherein the system is integrated and coordinated for control and management of independent devices remotely by the authorized user.